5 Times Dean When Was Romantic And 1 Time When Cas Returned The Favor
by Owl Lady
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't a romantic person. Growing up liked he did kinda ensured that. Dean would hold hands in public, but that's about as risqué as it got. So you can imagine the surprise when Cas pulled a note out of his right pocket that read- 'If you were a fish then I'd be the sea, because I want you inside me'


Hey everyone it's me again. It's been a while I know, but after I finished the Andriod!Cas story I needed time to recover. ANYWAYS, this is the first time I've written a 5+1 and that's exciting because I love 5+1 stories. So ENJOY.

1.)

Dean Winchester isn't a romantic person. Growing up liked he did kinda ensured that. Dean would hold hands in public, but that's about as risqué as it got. So you can imagine the surprise when Cas pulled a note out of his right pocket that read 'If you where a fish then I'd be the sea, because I want you inside me'. The thing about romantic notes, especially those of a sexual nature, is that you can never predict when their gonna be pulled out. Take this situation for example. This note happened to be pulled out of Cas' coat pocket at the library and land on the library checkout counter in full view of a 90 year old librarian. The 90 year old librarian, whose name was Gladys, peered at the note.

"Aw, is that a little love note from a special little lady" she said as she moved in closer to see what the note said. Cas slammed his hand over the note so fast and hard that Gladys jumped away in fear.

"She is special" Cas said awkwardly. He hastily grabbed the note and shoved it back into his pocket. Gladys glared at him while she checked out Cas' books. As Cas was leaving he could have swore he heard her whispering something about 'kids these days'.

It happened again at Cas' favorite coffee shop. It was downtown, had a nice cozy atmosphere, they made pumpkin spice lattes year round, and they also made these mocha cupcakes that where divine (which, coming from an angel, actually means something). Cas ordered his coffee and fished in his left pocket for some cash. He pulled out some crinkled bills, a nickel, and another love note. Cas looked at this one and worried that it would be along the same lines as the first one, but this one was entirely different.

'The best thing about me, is you'

Cas smiled at the note, which caught the attention of the cashier.

"Let me guess. Dean" She asked. Cas looked up at her. He had become quite friendly with the wait staff here, enough so that the cashier, Wendy, knew many of the intricacies of Cas' relationship.

"I certainly hope so" He said as he handed her the money and out the note with the other one.

For days Cas kept finding these notes in every pocket, in every piece of clothing he owned. Most of them we're funny.

'You is kind, you is smart, you is important'

'I just want you to be happy. And naked'

'You've got a nice Dick'

'Your eyes are blue like fancy toilet bowl water'

'If you ever get mauled by a bear with chainsaw arms, I hope he stays away from your face, because your kinda cute"

Some of them where...uncomfortable to read in public places.

'I feel like something's missing in my life. Mainly you. Between my legs'

'Everytime I look at you I want to finger myself'

'If distance didn't exist, we'd probably be fucking now'

'I get so turned on when you pin me down'

'There is something about you pulling my hair that makes me melt'

And then there where the genuinely sweet ones.

'I hope your having a good day angel'

'You look great today. How do I know? Because you look good everyday'

'Do you know what my favorite thing in the world is. The second word of this note'

'I wish you could have met Mom, she would have loved you'

'I love you'

Cas suspected that the appearance of these notes correlating with Dean and Sam leaving town for a couple of days, was no coincidence. Cas eagerly waited their return, all the while going through his pockets to find new notes. Five days later, they finally arrived home. Dean burst through the door like he always did and he waltzed down the bunker stairs.

"Cas, we're home" he yelled out into the bunker. Moments later Cas walked into Dean's view and Dean felt like his face was going to break from how big he was smiling. Cas picked up the pace when he saw Dean and he was hugging his boyfriend tight within seconds of seeing him. Dean squeezed his arms around Cas' middle, just confirming that he was there. Cas pulled away from Dean. Dean closed his eyes and prepared himself for a long awaits kiss, but it never came. Dean opened one eye to judge the situation, and he as Cas holding up a yellow post-it note that said 'you've got a sweet ass'.

"Do you know anything about these" Cas asked. Dean smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about Cas, but he's right. You do have a sweet ass"

2.)

"Cas can you just do me a favor and be in our room at 8:35 tonight" Dean asked. Cas squinted at him. This was an odd request, even for Dean.

"Why" Cas asked. Dean sighed.

"Just be there please" Dean begged. Dean attempted to flash a pair of puppy dog eyed, but the end result was just sad. Cas pitied him.

"Fine" Cas agreed. Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriends on the cheek.

"I promise you won't regret it"

~0~

"CAS WHAT THE HELL" Dean yelled as he saw Cas lounging in the bunker's library. He was easing a particularly interesting book on Wendigos and was frankly angry that he'd been disrupted.

"You promised you'd been in our room at 8:35" Dean said. Cas' eye widened as he remembered his promise.

"What time is it" Cas asked. Dean pulled out his phone and shoved the bright screen at Cas. It read 8:34. Cas got out from his position and scurried to their shared room. Cas walked into the room, which looked no different than usual, and sat down on the memory foam bed. Gentle music was playing from a radio over on Dean's side table. Weird, Dean didn't usual have a radio in here. The song ended and the loud, obnoxious voice of the radio host began to ring out.

"And that was Can't Help Falling In Love by the king himself, Elvis with the pelvis. NOW it's come to that time of the evening where guys get to earn points with their lady friends. THAT'S RIGHT, it's time for DEDICATIONS" the radio host yelled. His voice was followed by loud sound effects that offended Cas' senses.

"Our first dedication of the night is from a guy named Dean. He wants to dedicate this song to a little number called Cas. Cas, Dean wants you to know that he loves you and that he appreciates that you don't bitch at him for only playing his music. This is Believe It or Not" The radio host finished. As he stopped, the first few notes of one of the few songs Cas knew played. Cas smiled as the song played and began to hum along.

"I also found it on a cassette tape. So we can listen to it in the car" Someone (Dean obviously) said from the door. Cas turned to the voice.

"I heard you humming it in the car once, and I realized that we only play my stuff. Sammy always complains about it, but he put an iPod in baby once so his opinions don't matter any more" Dean said. Cas smiled at him and patted the spot next to him. Dean eagerly joined him. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. He let his mind drift away to the soft notes of an eighties theme song.

"Not what I was expecting when you patted out bed, but this is nice too"

3.)

Dean smirked to himself. He was a GENIUS. This was his best idea ever, and that includes the one time he had the idea for Cas to do that thing with his mouth. He tucked his genius plan under his arm and made his way to the bunker.

~0~

"Hey Cas, I've got something for ya" Dean said as he waltzed into the bunker. Cas looked up from where he was sitting and smiled at him.

"What have you got for me Dean" Cas asked. Dean jumped the last two steps and rushed over to Cas. He then handed the shorter guy a thin magazine. Cas looked at Dean curiously, then to the magazine. Well first of all it wasn't a magazine. It was a catalog, a Victoria's Secret catalog. The most interesting thing about the catalog wasn't the catalog itself, or the half naked model on the cover, but it was the yellow post-it note on the cover.

'Open Me'

Cas didn't want to open the catalog. He'd just finished Alice in Wonderland and was aware of the dangers of demanding signage, but Dean would never hurt him. Cas opened the catalog and wedged in the middle fold was a crisp hundred dollar bill. Another post it note was next to it.

'You Choose'

Cas looked up from the money and squinted at Dean.

"You do know that these clothes are manufactured for women" Cas said. Dean shrugged.

"Order an extra large then"

~0~

Dean didn't want to say he was excited, but he was excited. Cas had accidentally left his empty Victoria's Secret box out on the counter, so Dean knew he was in for a treat tonight. There was the possibility that it hadn't been an accident, and that just made it better. Dean was lounging by the war table when his moose of brother came stomping in. Sammy had obviously seen something hilarious, because he was giggling like a Japanese school girl.

"What's so funny" Dean asked. Sammy looked up at his brother, but only responded with more giggles. This frustrated Dean.

"Did you finally get the joke in Whose On First" Dean guessed. Sam's gigglies died down slightly enough for him to gesture towards the hallway he had jutted exited. Dean got the messages and wandered down the hall. Nothing about the hall was particularly funny, not even a little bit. Dean did see an open door at the end, which lead to the library. If Sam was going to find anything funny, it was gonna be something nerdy like a novel or a thesaurus. Upon entering the library, Dean saw the source of Sam's laughter. Cas, the love of his life, the man he needed, the light of his existence, his angel perusing the shelves of the library in a pair of white sweatpants and a bright, almost neon, pink hoodie. These black sweatpants where decorated with the word ANGEL spread across Cas' ass in pink glitter. His bright pink hoodie had a pair of black angel wings sprouting out of his shoulders and covering the entire back. In other words, Cas was one messy bun away from being a lonely single white girl on a Saturday night.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in" Cas said when he noticed Dean staring at him.

"New clothes" Dean asked. Cas smiled as a light blush spread over his features.

"You noticed" Cas said as he walked over to Dean. He closed in on his boyfriend and snuggled into his chest. Dean smirked as he wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.

"Kinda hard to miss" Dean said honestly. Cas chuckled which sent a deep rumbling through Dean's chest. He liked it.

"Not what you where expecting Darling" Cas asked as he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. Dean scoffed.

"I honestly don't know what I expected" Dean said. Cas squinted at him.

"Oh you know quite well what you expected" Cas said playfully. Dean shrugged.

"I must admit that I did heavily consider getting... that sort of garment that this particular catalog is known for, but then I caught sight of their hoodies and sweatpants section. I hope you're not too disappointed" Cas admitted. Dean smirked at Cas.

"Of course not babe. You know what they say about yoga pants right" Dean said with questionable intent. Cas glared at him.

"These are sweatpants Dean" Cas argued. Dean shrugged.

"Not much different" Dean said as he slapped the ANGEL on Cas' sweatpants. Cas' glare hardened.

"I swear to my father, if you rip these sweatpants off of me I will rip out your spine from your body. They are really comfortable and I like them" Cas threatened. Dean lifted both of his hands in he air and walked away slowly.

"Message received"

4.)

"CAS GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Dean yelled from the top of the bunker stairs.

"My ass is here Dean" Cas said as he appeared right behind Dean. Dean waited a moment to recover from his heart attack, and then forced the two of them outside.

"Why exactly are we outside Dean" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We are lacking our required vitamin D for this quarter" Dean lied. Cas nodded. He really wasn't getting a lot of sunlight these days. They walked for a few moments more until they came upon a rather satanic looking alter.

"I'm guessing we aren't here for a vitamin deficiency" Cas said as he looked at the alter. Dean rolled his eyes and he threw some weird looking herb into the alter pot.

"Are we summoning a demon...because if we are I left my good tie in the bunker. I feel more intimidating with my good tie" Cas said as he looked down at his less intimidating tie. Dean sighed.

"No, we aren't summoning a demon" Dean said. Cas squinted at him.

"But you're using sandalwood. Sandalwood is used quite often in summoning spells" Cas told him, as if Dean didn't know already.

"I promise you I'm not summoning a demon, and if I was I would let you go inside and change your tie" Dean said. Cas smiled. It's nice to know he'd found the one. Dean threw a pinch of powder into the pot and a small bit of smoke began to billow forth. Dean smiled and stepped away from the alter. He grabbed Cas by the shoulders and scurried him away from the alter.

"Where are you taking us Dean" Cas asked.

"Just a couple of yards away Cas" Dean said. He stopped soon after and looked up at the sky. Cas squinted at his boyfriend, but then followed suit as he looked up. He only saw clear blue skies, or at least he did until something fell in his eye. Cas looked down and wiped away whatever it had been. Then he felt something hit his shoulder, then the ground, then his hair. In a matter of seconds the sky had turned from a lovely clear blue to ghostly grey storm clouds. Cas looked over at Dean who was smiling in his direction. Then, suddenly, heavy rain began to fall down in thick curtains. The thick drops soaked Cas within seconds and did the same to Dean.

"YOU SUMMONED RAIN" Cas said above the roar of the downpour. Dean nodded proudly as he fruitlessly tried to clear his face of water. Dean took a few steps near Cas till his was all up in his personal space.

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE NOTEBOOK" Dean asks as he bumped his nose into Cas'. Cas squinted at him.

"YOU'VE BANNED IT FROM THE BUNKER ON PAIN OF DEATH. IT'S A CHICK FLICK" Cas yelled. Dean rolled his eyed

"HAVE YOU SEEN DEAR JOHN THEN" Dean asked again. Cas squinted harder. Who had replaced his Dean with one that had a deep knowledge of romantic novels.

"BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S, SPIDER-MAN, A CINDERELLA STORY...ANYTHING" Dean asked as he became more frustrated. Cas shook his head. Dean sighed.

"THEN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET THIS" Dean said. As the words left his lips he moved his head in closer to kiss Cas. It was soft and wetter than usual. Cas really didn't understand why they weren't taking cover, but there was a more pressing matter that deserved his attention. Cas kissed Dean back hard and Dean quickly reciprocated. Kissing in the rain is nice, for a few seconds, then it becomes awful. Cas' hair was plastered to his forehead. Rain was getting into Dean's eyes and bugging the hell out of him. Every move they made was uncomfortably moist. Dean pulled away after a few moments of this nonsense.

"I thought this would be hotter" Dean confessed. Cas squinted his eyes.

"I LOOK GOOD IN A SWEATER?" Castiel yelled in a very confused manner. Kind of like an old man. Dean sighed.

"I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE HOTTER" Dean yelled. Cas squinted again.

"I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW RAIN WORKS. RAIN GENERALLY MAKES THINGS LESS HOT" Castiel told him. Dean shook his head.

"Sammy's gonna have a field day with this"

5.)

Cas walked into his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Today had been a long day of reading, making out with Dean, reading some more, and trying to figure out how the toaster works. Hint: It's normal when the toast flys out and scares the shit out of you. Cas looked over at his bedside table and something caught his eye. Well it was kind of hard not to notice a vase holding a big ass bouquet of red roses. The arrangement took up most of the space on the table seeing as his clock and other things had been unceremoniously shoved into the drawer below to make room. Cas smiled at the flowers. He rolled over closer to them and breathed in their lovely smell. Cas got up from the bed and examined them further. There were twelve red roses and a thirteenth white rose in the center of the bouquet. Castiel squinted, that's sort of odd. Beside the bouquet was a small card. Cas picked it up and read the message on it.

In every bunch there is one that stands out. You're that one. I love you ~DW

+1.)

Dean is an amazing boyfriend. He's caring, he's sweet when he wants to be, he's hotter than the noon day sun, and he's does all of these little romantic things that you wouldn't think he'd be capable of. Well not today. Today it's Cas' turn to be the romantic one. Show Dean that he won't be out boyfriended by -I-Run-Fast-Enough-Maybe-These-Gay-Thoughts-Won't-Catch-Up-To-Me.

~0~

Something slammed onto the table with a loud thud that nearly made Sam and Dean jump out of their skins. They looked towards the direction of the noise and saw Cas with his grip on a bottle of motor oil.

"This is for you Dean" Castiel said as he slid the bottle in Dean's direction. It was just a basic bottle of motor oil, but this bottle had a nice green ribbon tied around it with a little note that said 'I Love You'. Dean smiled at the oil and then looked up at Castiel.

"Thanks babe. I...I love you, too" Dean stuttered out. Love confessions in front of his brother had never been his strong suit. Cas smiled, and Dean forgot all about Sam. That is, until Sam butted into the moment.

"You are so lucky Dean. Cas does romantic things like this, and you've never done anything for him" Sam said. Dean didn't even turn his head to acknowledge his brother. He was enraptured by the glow that is Cas.

"Sure sure, whatever you say Sammy"

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos, check out my other works please, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
